Okeefe, Platt
Platt Okeefe, nicknamed Oakie, was a famous Brentaalan smuggler, entrepreneur and freedom fighter. Raised in one of Brentaal's prominent trading houses, Okeefe abandoned her comfortable life at an early age to journey among the stars. She soon became a smuggler for the Klatooinian Trade Guild only to be later sold into slavery. Escaping with the help of Tru'eb Cholakk, a fellow slave, Okeefe continued her smuggling career. She was later pursued by the Imperial Security Bureau who temporarily captured her before Okeefe escaped them as well. In response to this attention, she sought a quiet planet to base her activities on. To this end, she investigated the planet Dagobah, only to encounter Boba Fett there. With growing contacts with the Rebel Alliance, Okeefe began working with the mercenary Dirk Harkness, even rescuing him from Imperial custody on the planet Zelos II. After this, she frequently worked with his mercenary group, the Black Curs. Together they reconnoitered the Core Worlds for the New Republic. This attracted the attention of Imperial Advisor Bregius Golthan, who captured Okeefe on the planet Canyon. Rescued by the Black Curs, Okeefe got her revenge when they blew up Golthan's flagship over Wroona. Okeefe was a legend among smugglers, writing a number of popular guides. She frequently helped out other smugglers, providing advice through Smuggler's Logs and other channels. Okeefe was even rumored to be responsible for the infamous Cynabar's InfoNet. Appearance and Personality Platt Okeefe was a beautiful Human woman. Her most striking feature was her platinum blond hair, whose length she frequently varied. She took advantage of this by dying her hair when she needed anonymity. Okeefe typically wore a red vest over a white blouse, with matching red boots, and a red and silver striped headband. Okeefe also wore pants with red piping down the side—possibly a set of Corellian Bloodstripes. She kept a number of disguises on her ship, from menial tech overalls, to an Imperial Customs Officer's uniform, to evening gowns by some of the most famous designers in the Core Worlds. However, even when settled in her ship, Okeefe kept a ubiquitous Spacer's chest prepared. She was considered quite beautiful by many and the notorious womanizer Lando Calrissian was known to be an admirer, once giving Darrik a bejeweled broach to give to her. Platt Okeefe considered herself to be a legendary entrepreneur in the smuggling world. On all her travels she recorded all that she saw, aided by a photographic memory. She also cultivated extensive contacts so as to keep her information accurate and up-to-date. She offered this advice freely to others as well, both on the newsnet boards and in her own Smuggler's Log, and took both Tru'eb Cholakk and Darrik under her wing. However her concern for her fellow smugglers didn't stop her using numerous tricks to get ahead in her career, such as when she paid a squatter on Darknon to sit outside a competitor's room all night, keeping them awake. Okeefe thrived on action, preferring adrenaline charged situations to the boredom of mundane activity. It was this attitude that first led her to look beyond her comfortable homeworld of Brentaal to the stars. Okeefe could be impulsive, often improvising and thinking up plans on the fly such as the rescue of Dirk Harkness. Even when pursued by the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett, Okeefe attempted to turn the tables on him, trying to hunt him down in the jungles of Dagobah, rather than wait for him to pick off her crewmembers. Throughout her many escapades, Okeefe developed finely tuned reflexes, developing a quick and accurate draw with her blaster. Despite her cavalier attitude to adventure, Okeefe nevertheless took precautions when it came to her ship. She always carried a hotbox with emergency equipment, and regularly used breath masks when working around engines or in unusual atmospheres. She also carried at least six medpacs on her ship, as well as a more comprehensive medkit. Okeefe also practiced emergency drills to keep in shape. Similarly, no matter how credit-strapped she became, Okeefe never sold her escape pods as was common among some starship captains. RPG D6 Stats (The stats reflect Paltt’s skills as of The Battle of Yavin) Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 6D+1, Dodge 5D, Running 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 4D+1, Languages 4D, (s)Languages: Sullustan 6D, Planetary Systems 8D, Streetwise 6D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 5D, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 6D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Con 4D, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing Jumping 4D+2, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Space Transport Repair 5D+2, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Force Points: 5 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Modified YT-1300 Freighter “The Last Chance Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters